versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie-Thérèse of Spain
Marie-Thérèse of Spain is the wife and Queen of Louis XIV. Biography At the beginning of her marriage Queen Marie-Thérèse found that her husband was very faithful; even agreeing to have a private constitution on their wedding night, however as time went on and after their first year of marriage Louis began taking on many Mistresses, such as Louise de la Vallière. Because of his interest in other women Marie-Thérèse found herself desperate to give the King an heir, and so she did give the King a son (Louis, The Dauphin) very early on in their marriage. This however did not stop Louis from sleeping with other women, leaving Marie-Thérèse with only her dwarf blackamoor Nabo as a companion after the Queen Mother's (and her aunt's) death. Through her reign as Queen Consort, Marie-Thérèse took no real political stand, especially towards her own country (Spain) and younger brother: The King of Spain, this allowed Louis to trust his wife as he saw she had no great love for her home country meaning she would be loyal to him, their son, and France. Due to this loyalty Marie-Thérèse was often made Queen Regent whilst her husband went on military campaigns. Although already securing an heir to the Throne many felt her son was very sickly and was unlikely to make it into his adolescence, meaning Louis did visit his wife on a few rare occasions to try and have another child, and soon her Majesty became pregnant once more. Louis XIV took his pregnant wife and his Royal court to his fathers hunting lodge at Versailles and began plans to make the hunting lodge into the greatest palace in the world, although Marie-Thérèse would prefer to remain at the Louvre Palace in Paris. Early Life Princess Marie-Thérèse was born on the tenth of September 1638 to the King of Spain. Marie-Thérèse traveled to France in 1660 to marry Louis XIV on the ninth of June. The marriage was arranged to bring peace between both France and Spain, an alliance which Louis' mother; Queen Mother Anne of Austria was desperate for, which is why she choose her niece to become the next Queen of France. This blood connection allowed Marie-Thérèse and Anne to grow close with one another, especially as the French court left Marie-Thérèse very isolated due to both the country of her birth and how religious she was. Season One Marie-Thérèse Wishes to return to Paris and have a low-key birth however Louis and her Doctor (Masson) agree that it would be best to stay at Versailles. However, after giving birth Louis finds that in fact the girl is Marie-Thérèse and her blackamoor Nabo's; Louis chooses to have her confined to her chambers for a period of time and the girl is sent to a nunnery, and Nabo is mysteriously killed. After time has passes Louis chooses to let his wife return to her duties as Queen by entering her old friend Prince Annaba, this cheers her up. Later she accompanies her husband to the front lines of war, as he signs an important treaty. Whilst Louis is at odds with many members of the French nobility, as they are refusing to come pay homage at Versailles Marie-Thérèse is able to advise her husband intimately on how he should encourage the nobles to come with 'carrots' instead of 'the stick'. The Queen begins to help Louise de la Vallière, through the series. Although once the King chief Mistresses she craves a life of piety and forgiveness from God, for sleeping with a married man. The Queen although resentful at first sees the pain Louise has suffered as she has began harming herself hoping and praying that it will give her God's mercy, but Marie-Thérèse can't bare to see her in this pain aswell because she is also pregnant (with the King's illegitimate child). However at first Louis refuses to let her leave but in the end Louis allows her to leave court and join a nunnery. During the King's great illness the King's closest friend's and allies make up a Council who must choose who to make Regent if the worst happens and Louis dies, the Council in the end choose Marie-Thérèse to act as Queen Regent and the King's Minister of Finance: Jean-Baptiste Colbert to act as a Co-Regent along side her, to the annoyance of the King's brother: Philippe. After the King's illness passes he throughs a ball, after this Marie-Thérèse enters the King's chambers and insists on staying there with him. During the night sadly the Princess Henrietta enters the chamber severely ill, with the Queen giving her support during her illness. Marie-Thérèse ends the series praying for the diseased Princess Henrietta, unaware that her son has being kidnapped by Rohan. Season Two N/A Personality Traits Marie-Thérèse is a docile and pious Queen, who due to her Spanish education and birth has few true friends in the French Court. Relationships Louis XIV of France Queen Marie-Thérèse is a loving and caring wife who would do anything for her husband, however he often neglects his Queen in favour of his mistresses. Although this has tempered their relationship Louis still relies of his wife for both private and state occasions and he often requires her advise on many important matters; such as choosing the next Duchess of Orléans. Louis, The Dauphin The Queen appears to be as close as a Queen can be with her son at the time, especially as the Dauphin was sent to different Palaces through France and never truly stayed with his mother and father. Philippe of France N/A Henriette of England N/A Louise de la Vallière N/A Prince Annaba N/A Nabo Her dwarven jester and lover. Since her marriage to Louis XIV was a loveless marriage, she sought comfort in Nabo. Montespan The Queen despises her for making Louis happy, especially for the fact that the King shows little love for the Queen. Marie-Thérèse tolerates Montespan being with her husband, but she doesn't approve of it. Quotes (To King Louis) "I wish you kept more promises. The bed is very big without you in it." (To Doctor Masson whilst giving birth infront of the Royal court) "There's too many people! Too many people!" (To King Louis) "If the court thinks me an idiot, at least they think me worthy of something, even if it is pity." (To King Louis) "I had never seen you in love before, until we came to Versailles." (To Rohan) "My King values expediency over sympathy." (To King Louis) "Your son, Sire." (To King Louis) "My Bed, your last stop before retiring. That was your promise to me. I'm tired of waiting for you to keep it." (To Madame de Montespan) "There are so many roles for a Queen Madame, there are even times when I wonder wether you already preform them in some way." (To King Louis) "You've visiting a great cruelty upon me and I'm begging you to stop." (To King Louis) "You may be the Sun King, but, of late, when I look into your eyes, all I see is shadow." (To Bishop Bossuet) "To fight the Devil requires not just a man, but an army." (To Father Pascal) "She's poisoned his mind!" (To Father Pascal) "Their bastard child lives here under my own roof!" (To Madame de Montespan) "Is your husband aware of your infidelity?" (To Father Pascal) "He would no doubt dismiss my own account, but he can hardly question the word of a man of God." (To King Louis) "Is it wrong to hate the woman who has poisoned and twisted my husband's mind?" (To King Louis) "You are putting me through Hell!" (To the Duke of Cassel) "The very heart of France has a reputation for indulgence and sin. By the King's return, I vow that it shall be a haven of temperance and piety." (To Madame de Montespan) "You have been blessed with the skills of a whore and the morals to match." (To Bontemps) "By the time the King returns, I want her out of the palace and I don't care how." Behind The Scenes N/A | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Royal Family